Come What May
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: Matt Hardy and his on screen/off screen girlfriend Amy Dumas' character Lita are forced to break up, but Matt and Amy are afraid it will break them up in real life! But Matt remembers a song that will keep them together. Adult Language.
1. Suspended

I don't own anything etc. etc. Um, I don't own any rights to Moulin Rouge or the song "Come What May", I wish I did though, just don't sue. Please, PLEASE, please review!!! And of course, the ending really didn't happen. :) Peace easy padres, make love not war..wow that was random...just read the story and ignore my little comments up here....except for the part about the suing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Amy ran into the Hardyz locker room with their new script. She threw it on the floor and walked into Matt Hardy's, her boyfriend, arms sobbing. He held her tight to his chest and rubbed her back softly.  
  
"Shhh." he whispered softly in her ear, "It's ok, everything's gonna be fine, I read it too."  
  
"They're splitting us up!" she sobbed.  
  
"I know, baby, believe me, I know." He said soothingly.  
  
"I don't want to! I don't want to break up! I don't want to be mad at you!" She cried.  
  
"It's alright, we'll pull through this. Nothing can break us apart, Ames."  
  
"You saw what happened to Adam and Jay after they split up E&C! They never see each other anymore." she said, her voice trailing off at the end as she looked up at his face and saw how much raw emotion he had in his eyes, "..what if we end up like them?"  
  
"That's not possible; we love each other too much. No matter what happens, you're the only woman in my life." He said, placing a smile on his lips. He kissed her on the forehead and led her to one of the benches in their locker room. He sat down and leaned back on the locker doors and coaxed Amy to sit on his lap. She took her seat and he curled her up, cradling her in his arms. She held tight to his body and closed her eyes.  
  
"No matter what, you're the only woman in my life." he repeated.  
  
"It's not fair..we didn't do anything bad..I hate Vince." She said slowly.  
  
"Ha ha, don't be too harsh on him, Ames, he didn't write this damn thing, those ass hole writers did. The important thing is that we love each other and that's all that matters." He said softly. He pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead. He tried to think of something to say, but instead of coming up with something to say, he began singing softly into her ear.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more." she looked up at him with glowing eyes as he continued to sing to her.  
  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring.. But I love you... until the end of time. Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day... Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you.. And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide...but I love you until the end of time." He leaned in slowly and touched his lips with hers.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered. They were about to kiss again when their door was kicked open by a very pissed off Jeff Hardy. He chucked his script across the room and punched the lockers full on with his clenched fist. He rested his head against the locker and shut his eyes.  
  
"Damned Vince. What the hell is his fucking problem!? HE'S SPLITTING ALL OF US UP!" He yelled turning around and falling onto one of the nearby benches. Matt and Amy stared at him with wide eyes as he continued to grow even angrier. Matt stood up and took a seat next to his baby brother. Amy stood in front of him, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We're gonna have to deal with it. It'll all be over soon." Matt answered, throwing his arm across Jeff's back. Jeff buried his face in his hands and began thinking intently. Matt held out his hand for Amy. She took his hand and sat on his knee. Jeff stood up and began heading for the door.  
  
"I gotta talk to Vince." He muttered before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Matt stood up and chased after Jeff. Amy followed, but instead of going into Vince's office, she waited outside so that the boys could deal with the little "problem" they were having.  
  
"I got a problem, Vince." Jeff yelled as he stomped into the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vince asked from behind his large oak desk.  
  
"Yeah, your damn script is ripping apart Team Xtreme!" Just then Matt ran into the room and joined Jeff.  
  
"Ah, Matt, I'm glad you could join us. Your younger brother Jeff here just addressed a problem to me about the new script." Vince explained.  
  
"He's right. What the fuck is up? Why are splitting us up! We've been the best tag team for years!" Matt yelled in response.  
  
"You wanna know why? Because you need a story line. If all goes well we might be able to put you guys back together maybe next year."  
  
"WHAT!? NEXT YEAR? Damnit, Vince, why can't you do something different? If you split us up, then there wont be any good tag teams left to fight The Dudley's, which I might add will be the last tag team left worthy of holding the titles!" said Matt, throwing his fist down on the desk.  
  
"You better calm down, boy, or you'll find yourself in deeper shit than you're already in." Vince warned.  
  
"I don't care! You actually think you have the audacity to split up, not only the Hardy Boyz, but Matt and Amy too!?" Jeff screamed in rage.  
  
"No, I'm not splitting up Matt and Amy. I'm splitting up Matt and Lita." Vince said sitting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. Jeff's eyes grew with rage and fury. He tried to jump over Vince's desk and attack him, but Matt held him back and tried to calm him down.  
  
Outside the office door, Amy sat against the wall with her head in her hands, crying, and trying to block out the sound of Matt and Jeff fighting with Vince for him to change the script.  
  
"Please stop, Jeff, please!" She pleaded out loud to herself.  
  
"YOU BETTER COOL DOWN, JEFF, CUZ YOU'RE REAL CLOSE TO BEING SUSPENDED!" Vince yelled, standing up from his chair.  
  
"CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, McMAHON, I AINT CALMIN DOWN TILL YOU CHANGE THAT FUCKING SCRIPT!" Jeff yelled, trying to leap out of Matt's arms so he could attack Vince.  
  
Amy still sat outside Vince's office, quietly telling Jeff to stop. She covered her ears and cried harder as Jeff became even closer to being suspended.  
  
"IF YOU WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL I CHANGE THE SCRIPT, THAN YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF SUSPENDED! WE FINISH THIS MONTHS STORYLINE, AND I NOW PRONOUNCE JEFF HARDY..SUSPENDED FOR 6 WEEKS!" Vince yelled back, slamming his fist down on his desk. Matt's jaw drop. He let go of his grip on Jeff and dropped his arms at his sides.  
  
"NO!" Amy yelled from outside. Her head shot up as she tried to process what she was hearing. She stood up and ran into Vince's office, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"NO VINCE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled.  
  
"I can, and I just did, and if any of you have any protests, you can join him." Vince said, very content with himself.  
  
"You fucking bastard." Matt commented.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say Matt?" Vince asked.  
  
"You heard what I said, you're a fucking bastard." Matt answered.  
  
"Then you can join your brother on his 6 month suspension. I guess that leaves Miss Dumas. Unless you have any protests, you're still gonna be on T.V while the boys here take a 6 month leave."  
  
"You just delight in pissing people off, don't you?" Jeff said stepping forward and looking Vince straight in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I do." He answered. Amy had had enough. She picked up his glass paper weight and chucked it across the room, making it shatter to pieces against the wall. Vince stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"First you took away my boyfriend, then you took away his team, then you suspended my best friend, then you suspended my boyfriend. Well I've had enough. I'm sick of you, Vince. I won't deny the fact that you are a genius, but right now you're the biggest dumb ass I've ever met. You built Team Xtreme and now you're tearing it down. And you say it's for the best? What about the fans? What about Team Xtreme's fans? They're the biggest fans out there! Don't come crying back to us when you don't have any ratings for 6 weeks. You're a bastard, Vince, and I hope you rot in hell." She said, glaring at him.  
  
"Never in my entire life in the World Wrestling Federation have I seen a tag team act like this before. I'm surprised and I'm appalled. I now pronounce that Team Xtreme, consisting of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Amy Dumas is suspended for 6 weeks after finishing this month's storyline. Now get out of my office."  
  
"I'll see you in hell." Matt commented as he left with Jeff and Amy.  
  
There was a large crowd consisting of various wrestlers gathered around Vince's door when Team Xtreme left. As soon as they closed the door to Vince's office, Amy fell into Matt's arms crying.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Adam asked as he stepped forward out of the crowd.  
  
"Nothing, nothing that concerns you guys. Get outa here." Jeff answered coldly to the crowd. "I should never have opened my big fat mouth." Amy sobbed.  
  
"No, it's not your fault, baby. Remember, come what may.." Matt whispered into her ear. She looked up at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Come what may." She repeated. Matt smiled warmly at her and kissed her on the forehead as they made their way back to the Hardy Boyz locker room. 


	2. The Big BreakUp And The Big Finale

*ONE WEEK LATER*  
  
Matt sat in the Hardy Boyz locker room with Amy and Jeff. Today Matt and Jeff would have a tag team match and Matt would have to get pissed at Jeff and hurt Amy. To him hurting Amy was like hurting himself or his father or Jeff, he could never do it, but he had to. It was his job.  
  
Matt sat hunched over tying his boot as Jeff and Amy consulted the match between each other. They had already gone over it with the other tag team, but they wanted to make sure they had it straight between each other.  
  
"You ok with it, Matt boy?" Amy asked, placing her hand on his back. His head shot up from the trance of thoughts that were running through his mind, causing him to not pay attention at all to what Amy and Jeff were saying.  
  
"Huh, what? Um.right, yeah I'm fine with everything." He answered placing a kiss on her cheek. He stood up and took her hand and began leading her out to the hall way.  
  
"Come on, Jeff, we're on next." He yelled back to Jeff still sitting in the bench, fixing himself up quickly before running up and joining Matt and Amy.  
  
*AFTER THE MATCH*  
  
Matt stood at the entrance of the hall way, his face dripping with sweat from the match he just endured, with Jeff and Amy. He was about to do the hardest thing in the world to him. He was about to hurt Amy.  
  
'I have no choice, I have to do this for both our sake!' He kept reminding himself in his head.  
  
'I have no choice..' He reminded himself again.  
  
"You guys ready?" The director asked, slapping his hand onto Matt's back.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Matt answered. He looked over at Amy and whispered, "Come what may." to her. She smiled and then they all began running out for the shot. The whole entire time, the only thing Matt was thinking of was what he was about to do. He and Jeff both turned around and shoved Amy backwards to the cement floor. The he turned around and started blaming Jeff for what they both just did.  
  
'When is this damn shot gonna be over!?' he yelled in his head. Once Jeff ran off out of the hall, he turned to Amy and coldly said,  
  
"You can be the guest referee." Then began walking away himself, being forced to do nothing about Amy.  
  
"CUT!" The director yelled, and then he and the camera crew to their own leave. Matt came bolting down the hall at mach 3 after hearing the directors cut. He fell to his knees next to Amy and took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby, did I hurt ya?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm ok. I'm fine Matt, it's ok." She reassured him. He took a long look at her and studied her face before answering her.  
  
"All right. Come on, let's get outa here." He replied, standing up and helping her up with him. He felt better, but he still couldn't get the fact that next week he was going to have to break up with her out of his head.  
  
*NEXT WEEK*  
  
Matt and Amy sat in the Hardyz locker waiting for the director to tell them to start. This was it. The big break up. Amy had so many butterflies in her stomach. She was about to hear something she never wanted to hear, ever. That she and Matt were over. She knew this was going to be just as hard for him as it will be for her, probably harder. The director came in with the camera man and made sure they both knew all their lines. Matt gulped back his butterflies and took his place for the shot. He bent down and began tying his boot as "Lita" started apologizing repeatedly for not seeing his foot under the ropes when she did the 3 count. Once she had finished, he stood up and said his own line.  
  
"Lita, just like the Hardy Boyz, we're OVER!" and that was it. She slowly backed out of the room and Matt slammed the door in her face. She slid down the door to her butt and began sobbing in her hands. Matt pressed his head against the door and listened while Jeff came to her rescue. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he heard her cry. Even though it was just an act, it felt real. Too real. And he felt like his heart was ripped out and stomped on. It felt like hours before the director yelled cut and Matt was able to escape confinement in the small locker room. He opened the door and walked out with his head bowed to the floor. Amy was only standing a few feet behind the camera when Matt walked out. Jeff let go of May and let her run to Matt so they could console each other. He took her in his arms and held tight to her body. "I never want to hear you say that again." She said to him before kissing him.  
  
"I never will." He said back. Now he was off to fight Jeff. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He walked back into the locker room and finished getting ready, and Amy ran off to the women's locker room so she could too. After he was done, he ran off to find Amy. He stood outside the door, so they couldn't see him, but he could hear them talking. He was about to walk in, when he heard Amy and Trish talking.  
  
"So what about Matt?" Trish asked.  
  
"What about him." Amy replied.  
  
"Does he know about you and Jeff?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"I want it to be a surprise!"  
  
"So how long have you guys been hiding it?"  
  
"Jeff and I have been going behind Matt's back for about 3 weeks now."  
  
"3 weeks!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, 3 weeks." Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was unbelievable. He thought she loved him. He sure as hell loved her, but not anymore. He was outraged. He turned and ran down the hall. But he had left before the conversation ended.  
  
"I want Matt to have a great birthday, and he's always wanted a surprise party." Amy said excitedly. There was a large bang out in the hall. Trish and Amy ran to the door to see what it was. Matt had just pushed over a rack of chairs, almost crushing an attendant.  
  
"Oh shit." Amy whispered to herself.  
  
"Uh oh." Trish muttered, "You don't think he....he thought you and Jeff were."  
  
"Oh crap. DAMNIT! He thinks Jeff and I were screwing around behind his back!" Amy yelled. This could only end badly.  
  
Matt, Jeff, and Amy stood outside the Titantron waiting for their signal to go. Matt didn't even bother to look at Amy or Jeff. He was so pissed off; he'd kill someone at that very moment. Matt got the signal and ran out to the ring. Soon enough, Jeff and Amy got the signal too. Matt was very aggressive in the ring. He tossed his baby brother around like he was a rag doll. And when Amy got in the ring with him, things got even worse. The match ended and Matt won. He slid out of the ring and began walking up the ramp. Amy couldn't stand him being mad at her. She ran over to Lillian Garcia and grabbed the mic out of her hands. She began singing the song Matt sang to her back at the beginning of all this shit.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss."  
  
Matt was at the top of the ramp and he had stopped. He listened to her sing. Her voice was so beautiful.  
  
"...Everyday I'm lovin you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come back to me and FORGIVE EVERYTHING!" She had sung so forcefully she had lost her breath. She gained her composure and continued singing.  
  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring. I love you, till the end of time." She waited for him to answer her back. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Come what may.. come what may..come what may, COME WHAT MAY!" He began walking back to the ring. The crowd awed at what was happening.  
  
"I WILL LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I WILL LOVE YOU!"  
  
"UNTIL MY DYING DAY!!!"  
  
"COME WHAT MAY! Come what maaaaaay!" He was up in the ring with her. They were singing together. They were singing to each other.  
  
"I will love you..until my dying day.." They sang in chorus.  
  
"I'm sorry you heard what you heard. It's not what you think. Jeff and I are planning you a surprise party for your birthday." Amy explained.  
  
"I guess it's not much of a surprise anymore." He said back.  
  
"Vince is gonna be pissed as hell."  
  
"I guess Matt and Lita aren't broken up anymore."  
  
"I guess not." She said quietly.  
  
"Then let's give these people what they want." He said before pressing his lips against in a full fledged French kiss.  
  
Back stage Vince was steaming. He was so pissed. He ran out to the ring, but before he could even get on the ring apron, Jeff jumped forward and punched him square in the nose, and Vince went flying backwards into the crowd where they all attacked him for breaking up Matt and Lita.  
  
"I will love you, till the end of time." Matt whispered before kissing her once again and leading her out of the ring.  
  
The Greatest Thing You Will Ever Learn, Is Just To Love, And Be Loved In Return  
  
  
  
  
  
***If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, go see it. Baz Luherman is a movie genius, and Ewan McGregor is the hottest hottie ever. It is the greatest film in the history of the movie making business. Go see Moulin Rouge! And I'm very aware that Matt and Amy would never ever sing to each other, but it was an idea I liked, so I did it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!*** 


End file.
